Dealing with knock offs
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: While watching tally with family and guests, king Sonic and Tails took notice of a small hand of village heroes that are pretty much like them, Knuckles and Amy complete with an wacky badger dressed in rags, but quite different. Thought of them as knock offs, Sonic decided to form a secret a dusk to deal with them.


An adult male Labrador staff member of castle Acorn went through the arched entrance to the royal family room where the Royal Acorn family were spending time together with the royal parents reading a children's book to the royal children after lunch with King Sonic doing the sound effects while queen Sally did the reading as king Sonic has his arms wrapped round queen Sally passingly, walked passed the royal modern sofa that the royal parents and off springs were sitting at with queen Sally sitting between the off springs on her right and king Sonic on her left, turned a 165 degree angle right and stood in fount of the royal family with his hands placed in front of his torso.

"Excuse me your majesties…" The adult male Labrador stuff member started to get the royal parents attention.

King Sonic stopped his sound effects as queen Sally stopped her reading and both turned their heads round and up to the adult male Labrador staff member as the royal off springs groaned out of annoyance for the staff member interrupting story time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt story time but the Prower family has arrived to pay you a visit." The adult male Labrador stuff member informed king Sonic and queen Sally in an apologetic manner.

"Thank you Davis, send them in and leave the door open for them please please." Sonic thanked Davis as he and queen Sally smiled with delight of seeing their old friends and they're off springs again as theirs cheered in reaction of the Prower family's arrival to visit them.

Davis bowed his head to king Sonic and queen Sally, turned a 65 degree angle right while releasing his hands from each other's grip, moving his arms to their sides and departed from them in obedience to go send in the Prower's.

King Sonic unwarps his arms off queen Sally and gets off the royal modern sofa as queen Sally shuts the story book she was reading to their off springs and puts it on the royal coffee table. Queen Sally then moves herself off the royal modern couch and moved along side her husband, careful not to bump into the royal coffee table with her eyes set to it to help her keep a safe distance from it, stood by Sonic on his right s she placed her hands in fount of her to hold them together and averted her eyes to the royal off spring as did king Sonic.

"Manic, Sonia." Queen Sally called out lightly to the royal off springs.

Manic and Sonia stopped cheering and looked directly at their royal parents, drawing their attention to them.

"Your father and I both need you two to be in good behaviour for the Prower family. You may play with the kids if necessarily, but you're to play nicely with them. No fighting." Queen Sally stated clearly to Manic and Sonia in a calm, yet also a moderately load and serious tone as she adds the no fighting rule with king Sonic nodding in positive response to his royal wife's point out at the royal off spring with pulled down slightly in hopes they get the point they're dead serious of it.

"Yes Mum." Manic and Sonia replied to their royal mother in response in union.

Just then, the royal Acorn family started hearing footsteps coming down from the hallway. King Sonic instantly loosed up his eyebrows and he and queen Sally calmly turned the opposite direction and started movin to the lounge door as the footsteps grew loader and made their way to the lounge door with Tails and his wife Mina popping up just before their off springs.

"Tails, Mina." Sonic greeted to Tails and Mina as he and queen Sally approached them welcomely, king Sonic going directly at Tails with open arms and Queen Sally at Mina reaching her gloved hand toward Mina as She drew hers toward queen Sally.

King Sonic brought his arms round Tails in a warming hug with his head brought onto Tail's right shoulder as Queen Sally and Mina grabbed each other's pair of gloved hands and shook them in greeting. Tails returned king Sonic the hug as Mina gave queen Sally a friendship perk on her left facial cheek while the Prower's off spring ran into the lounge to meet the royal Acorn's off spring. King Sonic got his head off Tail's right shoulder, pulled his back to an up right position and averted his eyes on Tail's and Mina's faces to get a glimpse of them.

"Hey Tails, its way past cool seeing you, Mina and the kids again." King Sonic greeted to Tails.

"Same to you and the Acorns Sonic, it's been so long." Tails responded to Sonic.

King Sonic then brought his focus on Mina as Queen Sally brought her focus on Tails. Tails then set his focus on queen Sally as Mina did on Sonic.

Yo Mina." King Sonic greeted Mina in his most friendly manner.

"Hey Sonic, good to see you." Mina greeted back to Sonic as they shookn right gloved hands.

"Hello Tails." Queen Sally greeted Tails.

"Hi sally." Tails greeted queen Sally as they shook gloved righted hands, just the same purchased moment as King vSonic and Mina were.

They all let go of each other's gloved hands, the royal parents moved along inward the lounge, inviting making way for the Prower parents to come in. Just as they moved in the lounge, the off springs came up to their parents.

"Daddy, can we watch T.V?" Manic asked King Sonic.

"Well. Okay Manic, but I'm gotta have to hold the remote okay." King Sonic answered Manic.

The four children cheered and hurried over to the flat screen Tally with Manic turning it on. The parents walked over to the couch with king Sonic out front, Mina out back and Tails and queen Sally in between. They all sat down on the couch, Sonic grabbing hold of the universal remote for the flat screen tally as queen Sally and Mina began talking to each other socially and king Sonic flicked the channels over to cartoons for the kids to watch.

"Move back from the TV so you won't hurt your eyes kids." King Sonic told the kids.

The kids obeyed. Manic and Sonia knowing their royal parents, they wouldn't let them including guest children watch television or play games if they dishonour them.

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails saw something like a male blue hedgehog with long limbs, blue arms and a brown scuff, a male twin tailed fox with brown goggles and utility belt, a large male edhidna with white markings on his chest, a female pick hedgehog with a mullet and a female wracked out light brown badger with dark brown ears dressed in rags all expect for the tein tailed fox feeling sick in the stomach fighting an male upside down egg shaped bald human with orange hair growing out from his nostrils in an egg shaped flying vehicle and his badnik's.

This caught King Sonic and Tail's attention. After the fighting's done, a single remaining badnik turns the opposite direction and retreats from battle. The kids expect for Manic cheered from viewing another hero's triumph.

"Yay, they've beaten Eggman again." The fox kit cheered.

King Sonic and Tails and starred at each other awkwardly in reaction of the same, finding it to sound familiar to them.

"I can't believe we almost missed the whole episode." Manic whined.

"Quit whining Manic, we saw it before, it's a rerun." Sonia pointed out to Manic, still watching the flat screen tally.

King Sonic and Tails both turned their attention back to the flat screen Tally.

What show is that Manic?" King Sonic asked Manic.

Manic turned his head left and looked toward his royal father over his left shoulder.

"Sonic boom Daddy. The guys in it are like you, Tails, Knuckles and Amy in there, but different." Manic told his royal father.

King Sonic gave his royal son a nod in response before he turned his head back to its normal frontal position and put his focus back to the flat tally screen. A commercial break went on before another episode of it came on.

As Sonic watches the episode on the flat screen tally, his mind wondered on about the blue hedgehog, seeing him have the same super speed, spin dash and homeing attack, but no running up walls and cliffs and no tomato attack, the twin tailed fox with the ugly goggles and belt, also remember seeing Tails wore better looking goggles, the large echidna bring retarded and of course, no emeralds, nor super form. But the more see sees them the more he despised them, taking them for total knock offs. Same with Tails.

Davis suddenly entered the lounge.

"Excuse me Mr Sonic." Davis spoke out to get his royal master's attention.

King Sonic turned his head left and set his eyes on Davis.

"There's a call for you and your house guest Tails in your office." Davis informed King Sonic.

"Thank you Davis." King Sonic thanked Davis.

King Sonic then averted his eyes to Tails and lightly tapped him on the shoulder as Davis asked Queen Sally and Mina if they require anything.

"Yeah Sonic." Tails responded to King Sonic.

"You and I have a phone call bud. Let's go." King Sonic told Tails.

King Sonic puts the remote on the royal coffee got up off the couch and moved sideways and pardoning his wife and Mina with Tails following along, went to the royal office with Sonic in the lead, King Sonic walked through the door to his royal office that's been opened for him by a different maid that was a purple echidna with Tails on follow, King Sonic then went to his chair, sat on it with Tails standing behind him and answered the call to see Knuckles on video phone.

Sonic and Tails both smirked in reaction of seeing Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, what's up?" King Sonic greeted Knuckles questionably.

"A total knock off of us put into a C.G.I animation, that what's up."

"Sonic boom?" King Sonic and Tails both asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Knuckles replied with a question.

"Never mind that Knucks the point is I want to know how much of that show there is and what's been happening through out it." King Sonic demanded from Knuckles.

"I don't know Sonic, I only just found out about the show so you'll have to asked your kids about it." Knuckles told Sonic honestly.

"Fine, but as soon as I do, we're heading to their universe to show them the consequences for knocking us off. And if you have her number, you may need to get that to Amy's attention cause I reckon that pink hedgehog on there may be a knock off of her too. I'll get her address as soon as possible. We have a task to do and remember, it's top secret." King Sonic told Knuckles.

"Okay Sonic, thanks." Knuckles responded to king Sonic with a thanks.

King Sonic and Knuckles both hung up their video phones. Sonic rapidly got up off his chair and hurried over back to the lounge with Tails following along. They entered the lounge to find the off springs still watching cartoons while queen Sally and Mina were still talking, went right over to Manic and they crouched down between Manic.

"Hey sport." King Sonic greeted his royal son.

Manic turned his head left and up, noticed his royal father looking down to him and smiled

"Hi Daddy." Manic greeted back.

"Manic, could you tell me and Tails about the show and what's been happening throughout it?" King Sonic asked Manic in a clam and friendly manner.

Manic nodded a yes to his royal father and told him everything that happened in the show from the very first episode episode.

"Boy, how dumb those people are, and Your parents, mother and I get far better chances of loyalty and respect than that." Tails comments of the events he heard of that happened in the show of Sonic boom.

"Now Son, let me make this clear to you, none of this is real. Everything in the show is all pretend, just acts. Don't you ever believe what you see in cartoons, especially Sonic boom okay?" King Sonic stated clearly to Manic.

"Okay Daddy." Manic responded to King Sonic.

King Sonic smiled gently to his royal son.

"Good boy." King Sonic complimented Manic.

King Sonic and Manic both hugged Each other for three seconds then let go of each other. Then Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Okay Tails, let's get back to the office and find Amy's address.." Sonic told Tails.

"Tails Nodded in response. They both got up and king Sonic headed headed out of the lounge while tails stopped by cause he noticed his wife Mina was watching him leave with their Mobain king.

"Mina I have to go on a very important task with Sonic, he said it's top secret." Tails told Mina.

"Okay honey." Mina responded to Tails smiling.

Tails smiled back to Mina. He leaned down to Mina and shared a kiss with her.

"Be careful okay." Mina told Tails.

"I will Mina." Tails answered Mina.

"I love you." Told Tails.

"You too." Tails said back to Mina.

Tails hurried to the office where he expects king Sonic to be.

"mummy, can we play outside?" Sonia asked queen Sally.

Meanwhile in the boom universe, everyone in the village was at the town hall. Team Sonic were cheering while the lightning bolts moped in defeat. It wasn't a battle, it was a simple game of volleyball and team Sonic won due to having much higher experience from playing it every week at the beach and the villagers were clapping and cheering for them. An eagle in a pink shirt in into the shot of the shot and looked at it as if he was starring at people.

"Well folks, this just in, the entire hedgehog village as witnessed another simple gameplay of good vs evil at it's town hall. This time it isn't bowling ball, it's volleyball and the team members for team were the ones as on the bowling match. And once again Amy's the odd one out. But to the fair ladies and gentleman, both teams must have the same number of players. Now let's head over to the winning team and ask him about how he feels in the victorious match, starting with the leader. Least team Sonic's organized well enough to have a leader, unlike the lightning bolts society" Sour reported on to the camera.

Sour walked over to Sonic with the cameraman following him and he brought out the microphone toward Boom Sonic.

"Sonic." Sour spoke out while bringing the microphone in his face.

Boom Sonic let his hands go to his sides and starred at Sour in irritation as he brings the microphone back to himself.

"How does it feel to be a champion?" Sour asked Boom Sonic.

Noticing Sour and his cameraman, boom Sonic brushed off his irritation and turns his irritation frown to a smirk as Sour brings the microphone back to him.

"Well it feels pretty darn good Sour. Just so we're clear, My buds and I aren't doing it for fame, we just wanted to beat the lightning bolts in something besides battle. Sure we've been beaten by them in bowling, but our team's still better and I'm not just talking about bring an organized team." Boom Sonic told Sour.

Sour brings the microphone back to himself

"And how was your team so good at volleyball?" Sour asked boom Sonic before bringing the microphone back to him.

"Well it's all about having experience. My team and I had a lot of experience of volleyball from playing it every week at the beach by either my hut, or Amy's hut." Boom Sonic explained to Sour.

Just as Sour is about to bring the microphone back to himself again, he was somehow interrupted by the people settling down and then gasping in reaction.

"What the heck is that?" Sour asked himself.

Sour, the two teams and the village folks all starred in all and fight as they witnessed a portal forming just outside of Meh Burger.

Team Sonic somehow came together and went into they're fighting stances for if something threatening is coming out from there.


End file.
